transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2029 Olympics: Blueshift vs Redshift (Full Combat)
'''Nepsan Judgment Of Character Torch ''Leading off from the statue is a clearing upon which an ornate circular platform rises, carved from ice. In the centre is a huge torch wrought in solid iron. Upon the base is inscribed: "THE ETERNAL FLAME OF NEPSAN JUDGMENT OF CHARACTER - SO LONG AS THIS FLAME BURNS WE SHALL TREAT ALL PEOPLE WITH THE DIGNITY AND RESPECT THEY DESERVE." ''Next to the torch stands the Guardian of the Flame, a shabby looking Nepsan with a pony-tail and wearing a wifebeater. He lounges about smoking cigarettes and playing shooting games on his iPhone. The flame has been extinguished for some time. The Nepsan judgement of character torch may have been out for a while, but it seems to be /extra/ out as Blueshift stands before it, swinging his sword back and forth like a golf club. There is a trail of dead yeti that lead to the grove. Obviously he has been practising as he waits for his brother. Here comes the winner of last nights event, the spleddidly speedy Redshift! He has rested since the race, and with his winnings from the bets he placed on himself, he paid for a nice relaxing trip to the robo-spa, where beuatiful femmes polished and detailed his armor to a gleaming mirror-finish! He enters the area around the torch, the site of yhe opening ceremonies where he himself lit the famous Judgement of Character Torch. His head is held high, and his usual smirk plays along the edge of his mouth. But the torch is now extinguished, because the ponytailed jerk who guards it had spent the night shovelling snow on top of it :( As the two combatants enter, so too does Galvatron, looking irritable and cranky after a night without proper rest, because he had to listen to Tantrum snoring through the wall all night in the Olympic Village. He glances at the re-unlit torch, and grunts -- his gaze then settles on the two warriors. "Only /one/ of you can win the gold medal here," Galvatron says, waving his cannon from one to the other. "It will be Redshift, because Blueshift, you are an idiot. Redshift, kill him. Kill him now." Off towards the audience section of the Nepsan Torch of Character Judgment stands a single Transformer probably unexpected to be at an event between Decepticons, hosted by Galvatron: Ultra Magnus. The City Commander stands off to the side, arms crossed over his heavily armored chest as he considers Redshift and Blueshift carefully. "... huh. I didn't know Blueskirt had a brother." This pondering is left to trail off as Magnus peers upward at the Nepsan statue, tilting his head to the side. "Hmm. That looks familiar, but I don't know why..." A little Nepsan child runs up to Ultra Magnus with a pad of paper and a pen. "Sir, sir, do you know Quockswotch? He is my hero!" "It will be my PLEASURE, Lord Galvatron." Redshift replies, strutting his way across the impropmtu battlefield. His posture is one of airy superiority, as if blueshift were noting more than a fly to be swatted and disposed of. Of course, Redshift knows the outcome of thierl ast battle, but nobody else does, and he /does/ have a reputation to uphold. "I won gold the last time I entered, and I WILL win it again, Blueshift. Prepar to DIE!" He shouts, lanching himself towards his brother and firing off bright ruby beams of lasers from his flaring optics. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Optic Beams(Low Output) attack. "What was THAT?" Blueshift shouts as he dives away, flipping behind the torch to let Redshift's lasers burn into the snow that is piled up inside it. "You fight like a sweep, Redshift!" He pops up again, this time holding the body of a dead yeti, which he hurls with all his might at Redshift's face. "There, make a nest with THIS!" Blueshift strikes Redshift with Yeti to the face. Galvatron stands, arms folded, scowling at the turn of events. "Pitiful!" he hollers at Redshift. "Do not let misguided affection for your... ecchh... 'brother' cloud your actions -- you must strike /mercilessly/! Blueshift /must not advance/!" Hobo hasn't apparently moved himself yet from his perch at the peak of the bleachers, optics occasionally sweeping across those events that occur down below from time to time. And occasionally the small Autobot speaks, to any who are prepared to listen. "And the twins of color they did clash for all to see. An age old rivalry finally set free. And though it mattered not to who victory came, the future would hold ultimately the same." Redshift raises his hands to protect his face from the flying corpse of a YETI, which hurts more than youy might think. Redshift cuts te beast apart with his optic lasers, and levels his gaze at Blueshift. Redshift will NOT be made a fool of by his inferior copy! He snarls, and takes to the air to fight like a PROPER Decepticon. A series of clicks and clanks emanate from inside Redshift's torso, as his gatling guns transform and shove their way to the surface. He opens fire, trading quantity for quality by firing as much ammunition at Blueshift as he possibly can. Redshift strikes Blueshift with Gatling Gun. Shaking his head, Magnus lets his stare fall back towards Galvatron, considerate. "Well, it's good to know he's consistently malicious in everything he does," the Autobot XO remarks dryly. "I guess." But when the yeti comes flying, the Autobot winces a little, lifting a hand to scratch the side of his big, metallic head. "You'd think Nespa would have a rule against killing those things by now." So, the stakes have been raised! Blueshift salutes Galvatron and shouts "IT WILL BE DONE SIRE!" because he really can't understand what the boss is saying, but it must be something nice. He is thrown into the snow as the bullets bore into him, but manages to leap to his feet, rocketing forwards towards Redshift, his energy sword going 'Woom Woom Woom' as it cuts through the air Blueshift strikes Redshift with Woom Woom Sword. A Nepsan walks up next to Magnus. "Actually sir, it was made law that every visitor has to kill at LEAST one yeti to help control the population..." "SILENCE, ULTRA MAGNUS!" Galvatron bellows. "WERE IT NOT FOR THIS ACCURSED TRUCE, I WOULD KILL YOU LIKE THAT MORONIC BLUESHIFT HAS ALREADY KILLED A FRANKLY INORDINATE AMOUNT OF YETIS!" Ultra Magnus blinks, looking rather surprised at this revelation. "Really? Huh. Well, I guess the more you know--" but Magnus is cut off by Galvatron's bellowing, wincing and frowning in response as he levels a cool glare. "... I'm sure you would. Don't worry, the feeling's mutual. But instead, you're just yelling at me instead of paying attention to your job, aren't you...?" Redshift tries to parry the vicious slashes with oneof his wrist-mounted switchblades, but of course Blueshift's energy blade makes short work of his more mundane one, and leaves Redshift with numerous cuts burned through his armor. He makes aa mental note to steal the enegy sword and make it RED, but that will have to wait. Redshift's main advantage over his blue copy lies in weaponry, and Redshift speeds away from Blueshift(using his other advantage, rediculous velocity) to get some breathing room away from the more melee-oriented Blueshift. Redshift whips out hid gauss rifle, and gives it a kiss for good luck. He lines up his shot, taking aim at blueshift's elbow to try and sever the arm, and the sword with it. Redshift strikes Blueshift with Gauss Rifle. Hobo lifts his head a little, extending his forepaws some as if stretching due to being in the same place for far too long. But he continues muttering away, enthralled by the contest below. "And the Blackened Soul would urge them on, until one was the victor and one was gone. A whirling melee beneath a foreign sky, where one must win and a Shift must die." Blueshift's arm isn't quite severed, but it twists at a horrible angle as Redshift shoots it. With a horrendous CRACK, Blueshift snaps it back into place, where it sits attached more from willpower than any real mechanical process. "Nnnn that really hurt Redshift!" He shouts, bunching his good fist, as he lunges forwards, attempting to grab Redshift's face and smash it against the metal body of the torch. "This is MY event!" Blueshift strikes Redshift with Is that your FACE?. "I don't need to pay attention!" Galvatron barks back at Magnus. "I need only await Redshift's inevitable victory!" Redshift's beautiful manly face is smashed against the torch, leaving him a battered caricature of his former glorious self. He spits out a few broken teeth, as scraps of his metal face flake away. His optics flash, growing brighter in proportion to his anger. "NO, Blue! The Olympics are MINE for the taking! You can have the hand to hand fight, but this is /MINE/!!" And with that triumphant shout, he fires his optic weaponry at full bore. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Optic Beams attack. "WHAT SORRY?" Blueshift shouts as he continues to smash Redshift's head into the rim of the torch. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU REDSHIFT, I'M TOO BUSY SMASHING YOUR FACE IN!" It looks like he is about to pause for a while, but instead he just ducks out of the way to avoid the lasers, before returning to try to smash Redshift's head again. "Needs more work on the face I think! Don't worry bro, you were never a looker!" Blueshift misses Redshift with his AND THIS! attack. "You think Redshift will win?" Magnus remarks, watching the fight unfold before him. "... Hm, I don't know." Magnus might just be trying to be contradictory; but he remains looking calm and stern as he taps his chin. "I think Blueshirt there might have the edge." Redshift snarls at Blueshift, and while the blue Decepticon is busy dodging lasers, Redshift yanks himself free of the face-smashing, and quickly substitutes a dead yeti in his place. Redshift spins around, and offers a quick kick to Blueshift's fat aft, hoping to knock him face-first into the torch, or a dead Yeti's crotch. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Swift Kick attack. Blueshift finds himself smashing the face of a dead yeti into the torch for a good minute or so before he realises that Redshfit has escaped. "Curse you Redshift, can you teleport or something? That's cheating!" He leaps out of the way of the kick, escaping the yeti crotch for the moment, before running forwards at Redshift, one foot outwards, the other using its boosters to power forwards. "THIS is a kick, you red-plated fool!" Blueshift strikes Redshift with To The Nuts!. Galvatron watches, agape with fury. "This cannot be happening," he growls. Ultra Magnus, quite smugly, asides to Galvatron, "It sure looks like it is, doesn't it?" "You won't look so happy when I thrash the life from Rodimus Prime," Galvatron quips back. "... We'll see." Magnus responds to Galvatron shortly, looking a bit more serious as he turns his attention back towards the fight. "I found it personally /touching/ that he was too /scared/ to share the stage with me at the Opening Ceremonies," Galvatron further gloats. Redshift is sent flying up into the air, launched skyward by the rocket-powered kick from his brother. Redshift grits his teeth(except for the missing ones down there on the ground somewhere), and fires his own bootjets to rise up higher in the clear, cold air. His optics flash brightly, his face an expression of grim determination. Bluershift has the edge when it comes to fighting up close and personal... But when it comes to shooting people with armor piercing or explosive weaponry, Redshift comes out on top. He trades his gauss rifle for his bulky yet effective rocket launcher, and lines up his shot... Not Blueshift, but the STATUE, the Guardian of the Flame, hoping to dislodge the statue's arm and have it fall on Blueshift's HEAD. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Fusion Rocket attack. As if appearing at Galvatron's banter, Wheelie pops through the crowd and makes his way up to the group. Giving a cheesy thumbs up to Ultra Magnus, and a sour frown towards ole cannon head; the orange boy-bot crosses his arms and enjoys the fight. Blueshift is doing well today, as he leaps into the air to avoid pretty much everything Redshift throws at him. He keeps sailing higher into the air as he leaps, making an obscene gesture at Redshift, as he transforms to his spacecraft mode, and blasts straight downwards, heading towards Redshift. "Redshift, face it, you're OLD news. Its all about ME now. The new Aerospace EARTH COMMANDER!" Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Blueshift misses Redshift with his ram attack. "Scared?" Magnus questions, still keeping his eyes on the stage, only drifting down at the arrival of Wheelie. "I think you're confusing 'scared' with 'repulsed,' Galvatron. Now how about we just enjoy the fight? I can't deal with listening to your fantasies right now." "EXCELLENT, REDSHIFT!" Galvatron hollers at the fight as Blueshift misses. "NOW CAPITALIZE! MOVE IN FOR THE /KILL/!" The Decepticon tyrant then gives a passing grunt to Ultra Magnus. Redshift snarls at blueshift's various and creative obscene gestures, and offers a few of his own. He flies up, keeping pace with blueshift as he flies higher and higher. He knows EXACTLY what Blueshift has in mind, so it's not too hard to figure it out. As Blueshift comes diving down, Redshift waits for it... And at he last second, flares his poerful boosters and leaps away from the potentially deadly crash. Redshift transforms ino his own spaceship mode, and before strafing along with blasts of laser fire rom his wingtips. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Redshift misses Blue Spaceship with his Laser Array attack. Hobo doesn't seemed particularly bothered who is winning, or losing for that matter. His job, it seems, is talk about things no one really seems to understand. Assuming anyone is actually listening to this latest assortment of gibberish. "The blue and the red swirled all around, both in the air and on the ground. And some did watch, though only for sport; With thoughts elsewhere, more knowledge was sought." Blueshift's spacecraft mode somehow misses Redshift, and he blasts into the cool Nepsan sky again as Redshift follows him. "YES MY LORD!" he shouts, once again ignoring what Galvatron actually says. He manages to dodge the blasts from Redshift, wheeling around and heading for him again, his own laser cannons pumping blast after blast at the red craft. "Come on Redshift, you fight like a SKY LYNX!" he taunts. Blueshift misses Red Spacecraft with his Pew pew pew attack. Red Spacecraft executes a series of aerial maneuvers TOO AWESOME to be described in text, evading Blueshift's return fire. He swings around, lining up Blueshift for another volley of fire. "No, Blue, I'm fighting like a WINNER, unlike SOMEBODY! You don't DESERVE to be a spacecraft, Blueshift, you should get rebuilt into a GARBAGE truck!" The spaceship shouts, despite not having a mouth. He opens fire again, blasting frizzly little squiqqles of energy at the blue repaint. Redshift strikes Blue Spaceship with disruptor. "OOOOH!" emits Blueshift loudly. "That was so catty Redshift, I'll just go get you a saucer of milk!" He turns as he is shot, one of his wings streaming smoke as he starts to shoot more bolts at Redshift. "Well, or LASER FIRE, whatever!" Blue squiggles of energy worm their way towards Redshift in an attempt to blow him out of the sky Blueshift strikes Red Spacecraft with Die Red Die. "STOP /DILLYING/, REDSHIFT!" Galvatron cries, reaching over and crushing Ransack's skull in frustration. "END THIS!" "Ooo, a saucer of milk, how bloody appropriate.. for soemone who fights like a COW!" Redshift snaps back, as he is peppered with little laser blasts. They don't hurt too much, but it's more damage on top of all the rest blueshift has been inflicting, and it's really starting to add up. running low on Energon and armor, Redshift is also almost out of options. His best bet now is to go all out, risk it all, in one potentially match-winning strike. He fires more lasers to decieve Blueshift, and then kicks his engines to full power, and careens through the air in a deadly collision course! Redshift misses Blue Spaceship with his ram attack. "... looks like the little blue guy is a lot more tenacious than anyone gives him credit for," Ultra Magnus notes after a long moment of silence, sounding vaguely surprised. "But I guess someone like him just doesn't know when to quit." "Yes, you... do pretty much fight like a cow!" emits Blueshift as he skims around Redshift, avoiding the strike. He doesn't know what a cow is, but it is probably horrid. Transforming to robot mode, he hovers in the air, and unleashing his sword he blasts forwards at Redshift's ship mode, determined to cut off his booster engines. "C'mon Redshift, you're outclassed. Just go join the /sweeps/ or something, you can hang about sitting on FENCES with them!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Blueshift misses Red Spacecraft with his ENDGAME attack. Ramjet has arrived. A flare of retrorockets and a shift of flight surfaces, later, Redshift escapes the flashing blue energy sword, savig him from any further pain.. .For now. Redshift's crash gambit didn't pay off, but the fight isn't over yet! Redshift fips up into his robot mode, already gripping his gauss rifle. "Just because ou have a flashy sword doesn't mean I'm outclassed... I've still got my GUNS!" He shouts, and opens fire again, blasting supersonic shells at his brother's mocking face, hoping to peg the sucker right in his mouth. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Gauss Rifle attack. "No Redshift!" Blueshift shouts. "You're outclassed because I'm faster, stronger, tougher, agiler, more good looking... why don't you just engage your FTL drive and fly off into space... oh wait, you CAN'T!" He laughs evilly as he picks up a yeti to use as a shield to avoid the shots, and then hurls the yeti straight back at Redshift. "Even this dead yeti is better than you!" Blueshift strikes Redshift with Yeti to the face. Galvatron's face is buried in his hands for a long moment. Wheelie is staring at the combatants, locked in their bitter duel. His attention is spiked however, when Redshift utters the words, 'faster, stronger'. The minibot hits a button on his side, and the song 'Stronger' by Kanye West and Daft Punk blares from the device. "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger... ..." Ramjet considers consoling Galvatron. Wait. No. He has Cyclonus for that. He continues watching the battle between Blueshift and Redshift. On one side of him is a jet waving a 'BRING ON THE BLUE' flag and on the other side is a jet waving a 'JUST SEE RED' flag. The Air Commander keeps this covered -- can't show favoritism in the ranks. The orange boy-bot proceeds to 'bust-a-move', spinning around wildly in some break dancing techniques. Redshift is smacked by another dead, stinking corpse of a stinking yeti, knocking the red warrior to the snowy ground. He snarls, spitting out another broken tooth. Why does he even have teeth, he's a robotand he doesn't eat? Anyway, he snarls at Blueshift again, battered but not down for the count yet. "Oh really? And just how many gold medals do YOU have, Blue? Where's the PROOF? I've got my gold.. and when I'm done with you, and the rest of this tournament, I'll have another!" He lunges forward, lashing out with his surviving wrist-blade, going for the throat to stop Blue's inane babbling. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Wrist Blades attack. "DAMN YOUR OPTICS, REDSHIFT!" Galvatron cries, punching a pillar. Blueshift leaps backwards nimbly as he grins at Redshift. "Soon Redshift, I will have ALL the gold medals this pitiful olympics can give me, and they will give me all yours as well. Say goodbye to life!" And then, just like Christopher Reeves in Superman II, he takes the Decepticon Insignia off his chest and hurls it at Redshift! Blueshift misses Redshift with his Decepticon Insignia attack. Ramjet shakes his cone. "I told him that wouldn't work," he mutters to no one in particular. Dirge has arrived. Redshift ducks underneath the world's most USELESS attack, and comes up smirking at Blueshift. "What in the pit was THAT? Did you just like, throw a STICKER at me? I'll show you hiw it's REALLY done!" He quips, and snatches up the homeless Decepticon symbol... Redshift ejects one of the projectiles from his missile launcher, and slaps the Deceticon insignia on to the missile. See where this is going? Redshift activates the detonation sequence on the hefty explosive, and chucks it at Blueshift, ducking behind a snowback to save himself from the imminent explosion. Redshift strikes Blueshift with Fusion Rocket. Now THAT was an attack. The worm has turned, as Blueshift is rocketed backwards by the missile blast, his body charring and broiling from the assault as armour flakes off. "That... that... that REALLY HURT!" he shouts. "And that's totally because you used my insignia!" He snatches up the iPhone from the Guardian of the Flame (who responds with a curt "hey thats mine, I stole that!) and hurls it at Redshift as if a deadly missile of his very own! Blueshift strikes Redshift with iPhone. "FINISH IT!" Galvatron screams, "FINISH IT NOW!" Ultra Magnus nods approvingly of Blueshift's success, if only entirely because Galvatron seems against his success and Magnus is not beyond being petty. "Come on, Blueshorts, show him what you're made of." The iphone would not normally be much of a threat, but it has been flung right through one of the many holes in Redshift armor. He looks down at where the device has fallen into his internals wih horror, and the sound of grinding gears and breaking springs can be heard. "ARG!" Redshift shouts, grabbing his midsection. He glares at Blueshift, and lunges forward, tryin to headbutt Blueshift in the gut. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Headbutt! attack. Blueshift ducks out of the way again, as the iphone starts to ring, alerting Blueshift to Red's presence like the crocodile to Captain Hook. Blueshift's reaction is simply to laugh at his brother. "Ugh, seriously Redshift, you fight like an /Aerialbot/. Why don't you go join them? If you can find them that is, I hear that they're all gigantic cowards nowadays!" He raises his knee to try to strike Redshift in the chest Blueshift strikes Redshift with Finish Hiiiim. The raised knee smashed through whatever was left of Redshift's cockpit, leaving the glittering gold shards covering the snow. He reels back, warning lights flashing in his heads-up-display. He cancels the warnings, and funnels the last of his energon reserves to his optic weaponry. He is broken and battered, but not dead... Yet. His optics flash one last time, firing a blast of lasers, the strongesthis drained systems can provide. Redshift misses Blueshift with his Optic Beams(Low Output) attack. "What is THAT?" Blueshift shouts, as he dodges the weakening Redshift's attack, clipping a gunsight onto his sword's handle. "Is that the best the 'mighty' Redshift can do? Face it, you're just the Space Commander. And soon I'll be YOUR superior, and have all the medals, because I am the Decepticon's GREATEST warrior ever!" He raises his sword, and lining up the sights, uses it to shoot a blast of energy at Redshift Blueshift strikes Redshift with Oh dear :(. Ramjet motions to the Decepticon holding the pro-Blueshift flag. "I told him to upgrade his sword to do that." Galvatron scowls at Ramjet profoundly, before raising his cannon arm and firing on the pro-Blueshift flag-waver. "Consider your stance, Ramjet," he growls. Dirge stands a little apart from Ramjet, silently hoping for one of the two -shifts to die in combat. Or both. He's easy. Ramjet watches his pro-Blueshift jet get fragged by Galvatron. He blinks at Galvatron before looking back at the fighting space warriors. "Uh, yes! Of course, milord!" Someone woke up on the wrong side of Cyclonus's recharge table today. Redshift can't even try to dodge, the disruptor blast boring through Redhift's last layer of armor, searing through vital internals. If this wasn't a holographic battle, Redshift would be on his way to the recycling plant to be smelted. He wips bleeding energon from his mouth, and glares at Blueshift. "you'll never be better than second-best in my optics, Blueshift, no matter WHAT happens here." Redshift says, as he struggles off the snowy ground, hacking and coughing. "I'm practically dead and you still can't kill me, Blue... I still FUNCTION!" He shouts, lashing out with his fists in a swift uppercut, rock em' sock 'em style Redshift misses Blueshift with his Uppercut! attack. "In your optics, Redshift?" Blueshift mutters, scooping up a ball of snow and slowly walking up to his brother. "In YOUR optics? Lets see what we see in YOUR optics?" And with that, he attempts to force the snowball into Redshift's optic sockets. "I'm taking my time. I LIKE to take my time. Don't RUSH me!" Blueshift strikes Redshift with Snowball. Redshift falls to the ground unconscious. Hobo concludes his little narration, his tone lacking in any real emotion. "And in the end, blue did triumph over red; Which begged the question, was this the Shift that were to be dead? And the Blackened Soul watched through disgusted eyes; And some did wonder 'Was this for real, or merely lies?'" Blueshift says, "BLUUUUUUUUUUUESHIFT!" D-56 Ramjet says, "..yes.. that is your name." The snowballs of DEATH are shoved into Redshift's cracked optics, the ice and show driving straight into his cranium. Redshift crumples to the ground, his limbs twiwtching aimlessly. Death by brain freeze. Blueshift stands over Redshift pumping his fist into the air. "BLUUUUUUUUUUESHIFT!" he shouts Wheelie scowls at Hobo... ...even though his rhymes are phat. He's not paying attention to the fight anymore, if he was in the first place. Two Decepticons fighting eachother... ...who gives a slag. But this prophetic king of syllables in another matter entirely, even going as far to walk over to him. "Hey, I don't know if you got the memo... ... ...but dope beats and phat rhymes are mine!" he gestures, with an index finger pointed. Galvatron steps forward. "Blueshift... is the winner..." he mutters, extraordinarily displeased. "Nnngh. And he shall... advance... to... BBBWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!" Galvatron suddenly raises his cannon and fires at Blueshift. "YOU CRETINOUS WRETCH!" he screams. "YOU WILL /MAKE A MOCKERY/ OF THE DECEPTICONS!" He then turns and fires on Redshift's unconscious body. "AND YOU -- YOU /LOST/! TO /BLUESHIFT/! AM I SURROUNDED BY /INCOMPETENCE/?!" Galvatron turns and stalks off. Galvatron strikes Blueshift with Cannon. As the cannon strikes him, both Blueshift's wings *ping* off. He shrugs and picks them back up. "Thank you sire!" he salutes, ignoring the agonizing pain of the cannon blast. "I deserved that victory cannoning!" Galvatron whirls around and stomps back, shooting Blueshift about a dozen more times. Galvatron strikes Blueshift with Cannon. Blueshift falls to the ground unconscious. "...ooh," Ramjet makes a sour face as Blueshift gets blasted by Galvatron. He then waits until Galvatron is out of earshot. Waiting. Waiting. Still waiting. C'moooon get out of here. Okay, cool. Ramjet looks over to the horrified Redshift-supporter jet and sighs, "We're going to need another Blueshift." A Nepsan trudges up to Redshift with a hammer and hits him a few times Dirge watches impassively. Oh, they both went down. Awesome. Blueshift says, "Soon the olympics will be MINE" Redshift's flickers back to life, as the simulation ends. Godo thing even Galvatron's madness-induced cannoning is affected by the simultion systems. He picks himself up off the ground, glaring daggers at Blueshift. He stalks off without a word, shoving aside any Nepsanians or anyone else wh ogets in his way. Redshift says, "Next time, Blueshift" Redshift says, "NEXT TIME" Blueshift says, "There'll be a next time?" Redshift says, "There's always next year." Blueshift says, "I doubt they'll let you in again after that performance!" Redshift says, "ARG!" Ramjet sighs again. He briefly comments to Dirge, "How are the Retardicons some of my best troopers?" Blueshift sits on top of a yeti and starts to smoke an enercig. The moment he lights it, his head promptly explodes